Love Comes Softly, Retold
by elissa.andersen
Summary: You know the story well. Marty Claridge ventured west with husband Clem, only to have tragedy strike. But with the help of God and Clark Davis, healing and love came back into Marty's life. But do you know the story from Clark's POV? How did he feel marrying a stranger, having a new mama for his Missie? When did he start falling in love with Marty? Join me and find out!


_**Love Comes Softly-Retold**_

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on what you think! I absolutely love the Love Comes Softly series, but have always thought, "What was Clark thinking? Oh what Willie must be feeling!" So I finally decided to start writing the books from the men's POV! I will try to stay as true to the books as I can. If I have messed up on anything, please let me know! I'm not sure how fast I'll put out the chapters, but I will try to have a few up every week. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of Love Comes Softly, Retold.

 _My stories will be based on the first 5 books of the Love Comes Softly series by Janette Oke. All original characters and main storyline is her wonderful work of art! I wish only to add background and a different point of view._

 _ **A Marriage of Convenience**_

The mid-October sun shone brightly on the small group of prairie folk surrounding the shallow grave. Clark, with his head bowed, listened to the all too familiar words the visiting parson spoke. Had he not heard the same words, just a short year before? His throat tightened as he remembered the dreadful day he laid his Ellen to rest. He looked up slightly then, and looked at the new widow. Marty, he believed they said her name was. _God, be with her._ He did ache for her, knowing all too much what she must be feeling.

When Ellen had died, Clark just about gave up on life itself. Ellen had got ill, and was in a great deal a pain the hours before her death. Clark had wished to take it from her then, and still now he would gladly trade places with her. He just wanted his Ellen back, but that was not to be. He again looked at the young widow, feeling her pain.

Yesterday, Ben Graham had rode over with the news. A young couple, hoping to settle in the area, would not be. Ben had discovered the body of Clem Claridge, whose horse had taken a fall, resulting in the death of the poor man, leaving his wife alone in their broken wagon. Ben had come to ask Clark for help in making the coffin and with the funeral arrangements. Ben's wife, Ma Graham, was seeing to the young man's body.

And now here they stood, as the parson spoke about committing the body to the dust of the earth, and the soul into the hands of God. Marty looked as one might expect a new widow to look, Clark noted. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks still wet from the tears that didn't seem to stop. Her dark blue dress, while showing her slim figure, was rather wrinkled, and her curly brown hair laid loosely behind her. When the parson was done, and the body lowered, Clark set to work with two other men to bury the coffin.

As Clark worked, he thought and prayed. Ever since Ben gave the news yesterday, Clark couldn't get this notion out of his head. Oh, how he didn't want to do it! But he kept thinking of his little Missie. At 23 months old, the little girl needed a ma. She would need to learn all the things a little girl would need to. _I'm not enough for her,_ Clark thought. How difficult these past months have been! He had to work the land, care for the house and food, care for Missie, all while grieving the loss of his wife! Sure, people had offered to help. Ma Graham had offered to take in Missie. But, he knew she would soon get lost in their brood of kids and wouldn't feel special, which Clark certainly thought she was. There was also a young childless couple who offered to take her in. True, if they asked now he might consider it, but at the time, he just couldn't. He need Missie in those early days, that was for sure. Why, if it wasn't for her, Clark might not have survived the death of his wife. If it wasn't for Missie-and God.

Clark had never been closer to God than he had this past year. Ben Graham had told Clark the evening of Ellen's funeral,

"Tragedy either brings one closer to God, or farther away. In either case, it be up to the man, fer God don't move away none." Clark had heard the wisdom in that, and chose to cling closer to God. He relied on God a lot since then, even to get out of bed. _God, be there another way?_ Clark prayed, but still he knew. He knew Missie needed a mama, but, the idea of another woman in Ellen's house, in her kitchen, being Missie's mama, brought his stomach to knots.

But, as they finished their burying, Clark knew what he had to do. He walked about aimlessly, praying to God for the strength to go through with it. He looked out at the horizon, at the rolling hills of green western land that he called home. At length, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. The preacher was only here for the day. He saw Marty get out of her wagon, and sit leaning against the broken wheel in the shade. _Am I really 'bout to propose to this woman?,_ Clark thought. His mind wandered back to Ellen, and when he proposed to her those few short years before.

They had only courted a short time, but he knew she was the one. Ellen was young and full of wonder. She was tall, and had a year-round tan to her. But besides being the prettiest young woman Clark had ever seen, it was her loving and caring way that had made him fall for her. She was always chattery and merry. Ellen loved everyone and everything. One spring day, Clark had gotten down on bended knee, and spoke softly to her,

"Dearest Ellen. Ya be knowin' fer some time how I be feelin'. Could ya-would ya make me the happiest farmer in these parts? Be my wife, Ellen?" Ellen couldn't contain her smile, though she tried. She always like to josh around with Clark, so she simply said,

"Well, I don't know…" she had trailed off.

"I'm serious Ellen, marry me?" Ellen then let her smile spread and hugged Clark tightly.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you!" " _Of course I'll marry you."_ How happy he had been. And now, here he was, about to ask the same question, to a woman he didn't know. _Not the_ same _question,_ Clark thought. Yes, he would ask her to marry him, but there would be no love, no happiness in this wedding, in this marriage. This would simply be a marriage of convenience.

Marty didn't seem to notice Clark approach her.

"Ma'am"

Marty jumped, startled by his voice. She lifted her head to look up at him, and Clark could see the fresh tears. He knew she must be hurting bad. Why, he was still hurting bad, and here she sat, with the pain fresh and new. _God, help me to find the words to speak to this hurtin' daughter of yours._ Knowing that God was with him, Clark began,

"Ma'am, I know thet this be untimely - ya jest havin' buried yer husband an' all. But I'm afraid the matter can't wait none fer a proper-like time an' place." Clark cleared his throat and glanced up from the hat in hands and looked at the confused face of the woman who sat before him. Afraid he might decide against it and turn back, he quickly continued.

"My name be Clark Davis an' it 'pears to me thet you an' me be in need of one another." He paused at the sharp intake of breath from Marty, and knowing how she must be feeling and the questions and objections she may be thinking, he held up a hand.

"Now, hold a minute. It jest be a matter of common sense. Ya lost yer man an' are here alone." He glanced at the broken wagon wheel and then crouched down to speak directly to her.

"I reckon ya got no money to go to yer folks, iffen ya have folks to go back to. An' even if thet could be, ain't no wagon train fer the East will go through here 'til next spring. Me, now, I got me a need, too." Clark stopped and dropped his eyes. Could he really do this? His thoughts raced back to when he had proposed to his Ellen, and the love and excitement they shared. He absolutely did not want to do this, but he knew he had to-for Missie.

"I have a little 'un, not much more'n a mite-an' she be needin' a mama. Now, as I see it, if we marries, you an' me-" He stopped to look away for a moment, the pain of the words burning as he spoke them.

"We could solve both our problems. I would've waited, but the preacher is only here fer today an' won't be back through agin 'til next April or May, so's it has to be today." He looked at Marty then, seeing nothing but horror on her face.

"I know. I know, it don't seem likely, but what else be there? I've been struggling along, tryin' to be pa an' ma both for Missie, an' not doin' much of a job of it, either, with tryin' to work the land an' all. I've got me a good piece of land an' a cabin thet's right comfortable like, even if it be small, an' I could offer ya all the things a woman be needin' in exchange fer ya takin' on my Missie. I be sure thet ya could learn to love her. She be a right pert thing." _Like her Ma,_ Clark thought.

"But she do be needin' a woman's hand, my Missie. Thet's all I be askin' ya, ma'am. Jest to be Missie's mama. Nothin' more. You an' Missie can share the bedroom. I'll take me the lean-to. An'..." Clark hesitated. The words were stuck in his throat, for his heart didn't dare let them go. But through the pain he continued,

"I'll promise ya this, too. When the next wagon train goes through headin' East to where ya can catch yerself a stagecoach, iffen ya ain't happy here, I'll see to yer fare back home- on one condition- thet you take my Missie along with ya." Clarked swallowed hard, then said,

"It jest don't be fair to the little mite not to have a mama." Having said all he needed to, he rose.

"I'll leave ya to be thinkin' on it, ma'am. We don't have much time." He then turned and walked away. He lifted a calloused hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped. He didn't want to think of it, his Missie leaving. But what could he do? He couldn't be both parents to the little one, and he just couldn't deny her the life she should have. It wasn't her fault that tragedy had found its way into her life so early on. She deserved the best, and he was sure to give it to her.

Clark walked to his wagon and checked on his horses. He would give Marty some time, and truly hoped she would accept him. They would go to the Grahams homestead where the preacher was having lunch. He knew there would be no question of the marrying. The folks around here were all too familiar with death, and knew that marriage in the west sometimes didn't happen for love, but for convenience. Still, Clark's heart ached. He felt like he was somehow betraying Ellen, inviting another woman into her home. He tried to push the pain away as he brushed down Charlie, but he couldn't shake it. How on earth was he going to get through this long journey? _With God._ thought Clark. _I'll get through it with God._


End file.
